


Percy Jackson and the Chosen Ones

by AthenasBoyishKid (killingmesoftly)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmesoftly/pseuds/AthenasBoyishKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mortal kids show up at Camp Half Blood, seeming like they know something that the campers don't. Things start to shift with these kids around. How will the campers deal with a beautiful girl and her mischievous twin brother who seems like he like Nico di Angelo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Chosen Ones

Vignette abk001: PERCY JACKSON AND THE CHOSEN ONES

"Neeks! Perce!" Will Solace yelled as he ran to cabin 13 where they were currently bunking for the month.

Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson guiltily pulled away from each other when their lover entered the cabin. They were currently lip-locking when Will came.

"Something's up." Will said without even rolling his eyes at his lovers.

"W-what is it?" Nico asked, at least affording to be embarrassed.

Will gulped a breath of air before starting to speak. "Travis and Connor found twin kids by the shore."

"So...? We always find sons of gods and goddesses here." Percy said as he rubbed Nico's back.

"They're different." Will said with wide eyes.

Nico raised a brow. "How different?"

Will just tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Why don't you go see it for yourself?"

Will, Nico and Percy walked towards the infirmary with Will's arm wrapped around Nico's shoulder and his hand covering Percy's. He could feel the weirdness of the kids that were just found.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "That's weird..." he whispered.

Percy nodded. "Definitely weird."

Will didn't know whether to chuckle or not. If he didn't know that something serious was going on, he would have laughed. When they entered the infirmary, the Stoll twins were seated between two beds that contained one kid each--one girl and one boy.

"We have to go home." the girl said as she glared at Will with eyes that changed colors by the second. Her skin was tanned the same with her brother who was just quietly smiling at Nico. "Roarke, could you start telling them why we have to go home?"

Roarke, who looked too angelic to be mischievous, smiled at his sister. "I don't think I want to go home just yet, Bee."

Bee rolled her eyes at her twin and looked at Percy. "You're Poseidon's, aren't you." Her eyes didn't leave Percy's face even with a smile worked up on her heart-shaped face. "I guess this will turn out to be fun, after all."

Roarke smirked, "I guess so. Losing our little privilege thing is worth it."

A secret smile was exchanged between the twins before they shrugged.

"What do you think of them?" Jason asked while rubbing his slightly rounded belly. After he and his lovers talked to Apollo about helping them have kids of their own, he was the lucky--or unlucky--one to get picked to be mom first. He knew that Nico was terrified to carry a child inside him.

"Children of Aphrodite?" Percy guessed. "Did you notice their eyes? They kept changing colors just like yours, Piper."

Piper McLean, who was currently eating grapes handed out by Rachel, looked at Percy then shrugged. "Maybe they are my siblings. It'd be pretty cool. They sound smart."

Nico tapped his finger on the table rhythmically as he thought about the twins. "They know something about us. These kids are not like how we were when we first arrived here."

"They don't seem scarred--physically or emotionally--by monsters." Will said with a shrug. "Are they lucky or just good?"

"They said something about privilege." Travis said for the first time, thinking about the girl--Bee--who was probably smiling like an angel right now.

"What kind of privilege?" Jason asked calmly.

Nobody answered.

"Until we know whose children and what they meant, we'll just have to take care of them." Chiron said for the first time since the meeting started.

~Athena's Boyish Kid~


End file.
